


Just a Little Bit Illegal

by MidnightWriter99



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, actually the weirdest set of tags I've ever written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWriter99/pseuds/MidnightWriter99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus's father had always been one to follow protocol and procedure, which is why a certain turian woman pisses him off for constantly taking the law into her own hands. Fill for the kmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Again? _Seriously_?” Carus Vakarian growled through gritted teeth as he pushed a familiar female turian up against the wall of the club, pinning her hands behind her back.

“I didn’t start it, I _swear_.”

Carus exhaled slowly, pushing back down the irritation this woman brought out in him as his fellow off duty officers began taking the other participants of the brawl out of the bar. “Aemilia Nazarius, you will be taken into custody-”

“-I know the drill Vakarian.” Amelia drawled as best she could with half her face pressed against the wall.

_“You will be taken into custody_.” He repeated. “Any admissions you make can, and will be used against you in formal proceedings.”

“I can think of one particular thing I’d like you to use against me” She replied, pushing back and leaning back up against him.  

He gave her a quick shove back into the wall before securing the cuffs around her wrists.

“Careful, any rougher and I might enjoy it.” The obnoxious amusement in her voice was more than apparent now. “Remember that when we play bad cop, bad cop later.”

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 

“How long are you going to keep her there Vakarian?” Carus glared at his co-worker as they stared at the woman sitting in one of their interrogation rooms. “Varius isn’t going to press charges, by the way.” The other officer added.

“They never press charges.” Carus said before moving towards the door, he’d been waiting for the assessment of the charges before having to deal with her again.

“Can we get to it already?” Aemilia requested as he entered the room, pressing the gauze in her hand back onto the crack in her cheek plate. The blue blood speckled across her face a stark contrast to her white markings and pale plates. “I’m _really_ tired.”

“Yes, I imagine beating the hell out of other bar patrons every time you’re on the Citadel is _exhausting_.” Carus replied, taking a seat across from her.

“If someone insults one of my sisters or assaults them?” Aemilia snapped. “Damn right I’m going to knock them down.”

“You call for bar security or C-Sec.” Carus said in an attempt to correct her. “You do not start a skirmish.”

“That takes too long.”

“ _That_ is not succumbing to vigilantism.”

“I think you like it when I’m bad.”

“I’m beginning to think you’re doing this on purpose.” Carus interjected. “Following me on my nights off.”

“I just go where my squad wants to.” She refuted. “You live here, if anything you’re following me.”

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

Amelia just grinned at him once more. “Is the krogan pressing charges?”

And then came the portion of the night where he wanted to hit his head against a very hard wall. “No one is pressing any charges.” He explained. “You have some good friends in high places, I assume.”

“Krogan never do.” She smirked at him, “and I’m very good at my job.”

Carus raised himself from his chair and motioned for her to head towards the door. “There’re a few things you need to sign at the front desk and you’re free to go.”

He made sure to keep her in front of him on their way to the front of their office, finally taking her through the last of the protocols he was required to follow.

“I have two more days of shore leave.” Aemilia told him as she handed him back the last datapad.

“I’m ecstatic for you.” Carus drawled, ignoring the looks the boys down the other side of the front desk were throwing him.

“You should keep me out of trouble.” She said. “Tomorrow night, that turian place right across from the bar.”

Carus narrowed his eyes at her. “I have no desire to go out with you.”

“You do.” She countered. “Eight, standard.”

“I won’t be there.”

“Yes you will.” She called back to him as she made her way out the open entrance of the station, giving him a wave before she disappeared.

“She-” one of the officers behind the desk said as he slid his chair up towards Carus, “is crazy.”

“Crazy _hot_.” The other commented. “There are not enough females on this station”

“There are plenty.” Carus told them. “They just treat you like vorcha.”

“Just punch me in the face next time Vakarian.” The one with the red face markings replied. ”It’ll hurt less.”

Carus just raised his brow plates at them. “Don’t you have work to do?”

“Yeah, yeah.” The other said. “Tell Palin the krogan’s in lockup and the other turians have been processed then get the fuck out of here. You’re off duty.”

“Fine.” Carus said, picking up the rest of the documentation he had to file away.

“Don’t forget about your date, Vakarian!”

He was going to make both of their lives hell for the next month.

However, when he turned up the next night to the small food outlet near the club (against his better judgement), he couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she looked without the bloody remains of a bar fight on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Aemilia groaned and buried her face into her pillow. “Shore leave.” Her muffled voice called. “Alarms bad.”

She felt a familiar body press against her back as he leant over to turn the blaring noise off.

“For you, perhaps.” Carus said with an affectionate nip to her exposed shoulder. “Some of us have to work.”

“It’ll be a cold day on Palavan when our days off finally coincide.” She said, slowly shifting her body around to face him.

“I’m finishing early today.” Carus reminded her, her was lucky his partner had been more than happy to return the many time that Carus had covered him over the past few years.

Pallin never did like owing someone too much.

“ _Barring an emergency_.” Aemilia recalled.

“Barring an emergency.” He echoed, leaning his forehead down to hers as she stifled a laugh, moving to slowly nip and lick down her neck eliciting a small moan before he grabbed the pillow out from under her head, pulling it triumphantly back.

“What the fuck.” She growled as he grabbed his as well.

“Don’t let me stay in bed all day you said.” He practically sang at her. “ _I have things I have to do_ you said.”

Aemilia narrowed her eyes at him. “Now you listen to me.”

 “You could join me in the shower.” He suggested, earning a smile.

“That would counterproductive, you know, to the whole not being late thing.” She tapped the clock on the stand next to her, indicating the time.

She laughed over his string of swears as he dropped the pillows and reached through his cupboard to grab his uniform before exiting the room.

Aemilia let out a quiet sigh as she rolled herself up into a sitting position. She glanced around the room; Carus’ apartment was the very definition of clean and tidy.

Except when she’d been there for more than twelve hours, Aemilia had noticed.  

The cases holding her armour and guns were stacked against the wall with her duffle bag sitting atop them. The floor was littered with the remains of the previous night.

She made a quick scan of the floor for underwear, pulling her panties back on before proceeding to pile up the clothes that needed washing along with her own fatigues and civvies before fixing up the bed. No shore leave in five months – that was her excuse anyway as she cringed at a few of the tears in the sheets that belonged to her.

Carus came back in as she threw the pillows back in their rightful place, wrapping an arm around her waist and quickly pressing his forehead to hers once more. “I have to go.”

“Then get moving, Officer.” She chided. “Also, want me to fix your rifle up while I’m doing mine?”

“How do you know I haven’t done it already?”

“I’m betting you haven’t for a while. You’re always working.”

“You break it and we’re going to have a problem.” Carus put on the most serious face he could must as he backed up towards the door. “I love that rifle.”

“I promise it’ll be better than ever.” Aemilia grinned. “Now _go_.”

 

* * *

 

Carus was exhausted when he finally leant against his front door, uttering his name into the security interface to get it to slide open.

He’d had to change back into his civvies before leaving work, they hadn’t had the _best_ experience with a raid on some illegal Batarian operations earlier in the day.

“Hey.” Aemilia called as she saw him enter the doorway of the lounge room. “How was work?”

She was sitting on the edge of one of the couches, visor hooked up to a terminal, small pieces sitting around it as she fiddled with hardware.

“I hate slavers.” Was all he said before dropping onto the couch, lying down behind her as she worked.

“Slavers I don’t exactly have the nicer end of my gun for.” She agreed, switching over to the program running on her small terminal.

“You love that visor more than me.”

“And you love that rifle more than me, it’s only fair.” Aemilia laughed.  “You hungry? I actually cooked today.”

“You did _what?_ ” Carus exclaimed in mock horror at her.

“Oh, shut up.”

The universe is _ending_.”

He caught her by the waist as she moved to get up, pulling her back down with him.

“This hinders the actual getting of food.” She pointed out.

“I can live with that.” Carus sighed as she wiggled back out of his grasp.

“Give me five minutes to heat it up.” Aemilia called back, leaving him with the low buzz of her terminal and the low sound of one of the Citadel new channels playing on the vid screen.

Instead of reliving half the events of his day through the news feed he closed his eyes, for what only felt like a second before a hand on his face startled him awake, tracing across the blue lines donning his plates.

“Eat now, sleep later.” Aemilia chided as he pulled himself back up, sliding over so she could sit back down beside him.

They ate in a semi silence, commenting on the endless news articles feeding in from not only the Citadel but from the major home worlds as well.

“A hanar harvesting organs?” Aemilia exclaimed. “Seriously?”

“Only on the damn Citadel.” Carus drawled. “Wouldn’t be the first time either.”

“Well, I’m sold.” She said, leaning back.

Carus shot her a confused look. “On what?”

“I was thinking,” Aemilia started, “of selling my place on Palavan and getting an apartment here instead, – I’m mostly here now when I’m not working so-”

“Why?” Carus interrupted.

Aemilia shot him her best look of offence. “If you don’t want me here all you have to do is say so.”

“No.” He clarified. “Why not just actually move in _here_?”

“I have more crap than just the duffle and a few cases of military gear.”

“I gathered that.”

“Seriously, Vakarian.”

“It’s up to you, Nazarius.” Carus concluded. “The offer is there.”

She studied him for a moment, as if still trying to figure out if he was joking or not. “I have a month off after this next deployment.” She recalled. “You should take a week off and come help me pack, when was the last time you were there?”

“Not… in a while.” Carus admitted, if he didn’t take some of his leave soon he would probably get it assigned for him. “I can do that.”

“Warning you now though, you’ll probably have to meet my Dad.” She grinned at him. “He’s been bugging me for months about visiting.”

“So I only get to meet your Dad?” Carus joked. “Is your Mother the one who threatens your boyfriends?”

When she went quiet instead of immediately shooting him a snide comment back, Carus immediately began to regret not thinking before opening his mouth. “Aemilia, I-”

“No, it’s ok. My mother, she died a few years ago.” Aemilia explained. “She had a degenerative neurological disease, Corpalis Syndrome. It’s rare, but it can also be hereditary. There’s a few ways to maybe slow the initial process down, but once it really starts you can’t stop it.”

Carus didn’t say a word as she breathed deeply in and out a few times before continuing. “I have the genetic markers for it. I have scans once every six months.” She explained. “I might get it in a week, a month, in twenty years or maybe never. You can’t predict it.”

“You need to know that.” She emphasized again. “I don’t let the thought of it rule my life, but.. my mother, she knew and left it so long. It wasn’t pleasant.”

Carus had never seen a real look of fear in her eyes until that moment. “I’m sorry about your mother.”

“Ready to run yet?”

“No.”

“You wouldn’t be the first, don’t wor-.”

“Aemilia.” He interjected, raising his voice over hers. “You can’t change it, and you do everything you can prevent it. If it happens, it happens and we’ll fight that battle when we get there.”

“Are you sure?” She asked, quietly this time.

“How about I take two weeks off, I’ll torture you in return and we go see my parents as well.”


	3. Chapter 3

 "I think you're underestimating my weapons proficiency again." Aemilia smirked as they set up their targets. It was early and the range was completely empty aside from the two of them. They'd been shit talking about this little competition for weeks.

"So much talking, so little shooting." Carus teased as she finished fixing up her own rifle.

Carus took up his spot, his breathing slow and even before he took aim and fired off a single shot. Almost hitting a perfect bullseye on the furthest targets the range allowed.

He took a step back and looked over to at Aemilia, her body completely still, breathing barely noticeable before another single shot is fired, reverberating throughout the vacant range.

She lowers the gun, clicking the safety back on - the biggest grin on her face, and the words are out of his mouth before he even knows it.

"Marry me."

She keeps the target with the perfect bullseye.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt (which I absolutely stole a line from for the summary because it's fantastic, OP where ever you are I love you for this prompt):
> 
> "I'm in the mood for something fluffy/smutty and, wondering where Garrus's particularly rebellious streak came from, got the following idea:
> 
> Vakarian Sr never breaks the rules. Ever. Which is why a certain turian woman pisses him off for constantly taking the law into her own hands.
> 
> It pisses him off even more that whenever he arrests her, she somehow manages to get herself released from custody without so much as a court date.
> 
> The fact she is an unrepentant flirt just makes it so much worse."
> 
> I started writing this in September and then just writers block for months, but I've written the first and last half of this so I will damn well finish it.


End file.
